Give chance
by DarkMero
Summary: A Akatsuki estava ficando fraca até que pein resolveu contrata mais criminosos para ajudar a akatsuki muita confusão romance e ação nessa fic /Yaoi/Hetero/Ação/Romance/Humor/Lemon . FICHAS ABERTAS 8D!
1. Chapter 1

Darkmero : Yoo*é apedrejada *

DarkMero : tá eu sei que tenho que continuar a outra fic mas hoje é um diaFeliz \õ/

Milk : Ham?

DarkMero :É Hoje a minha festa de são joão foi desmarcada TvT'

Milk : ._. E o que tem de bom nisso ?

DarkMero : Mas o menino de quem eu gosto falou comigo *-*

Milk : Como é o nome Dele

DarkMero: XXXXXX

Milk : .-.

Darkmero : vamos chamar ele de nescau que tal?

Milk : Tá

DarkMero : Curtam a Fic \õ/

* * *

"_era noite na akatsuki todos dormiam calmamente em seus respectivos quartos estavam quase todos exaustos haviam voltado de missões . quase todos entraram nisso menos pein e tobi , tobi havia ficado doente então konan foi no lugar dele e pein ficou com tobi em casa os dois estavam no teto da akatsuki refletindo um pouco até que pein resolveu quebrar o silencio " _

- Tobi posso te perguntar uma coisa . Pein parou de olha as estrelas e ficou fitando seu pé

- Claro Pein-sama . Tobi se levantou e encarou pein

- Você acha que um dia a akatsuki vai ficar fraca até o ponto de acabar ? . pein olhou para tobi

- Tobi acha que sim essa é a ordem natural das coisas algumas coisas acabam para dar espaço para outras . Tobi

- Tobi eu preciso falar com o madara ,posso ? . Pein se levantou e se sentou

- Claro Pein-sama . Tobi tirou a mascara deixando seu rosto amostra

- O que deseja pein . Tobi assumindo ser Madara

- Eu estava pensando podemos recrutar novas pessoas para fortalecer a akatsuki . Pein falou fitando as estrelas

- E estava pensando corretamente Pein se a akatsuki , ficar mais forte poderemos assumir missões com cargos mais altos e , nós não precisaríamos , mas , parar missões por que alguem se machucou em missoes . Madara falou concordando com o que pein acabara de falar pois poucos sabiam que ele havia fundado a akatsuki e não Pein

- Amanhã falarei com eles estão cansados , pein falou se deitando novamente para encarar as estrelas

- Certo . Madara colocou a mascara assumindo ser tobi

**" depois dessa conversa os dois passaram mais um tempo no teto encarando as estrelas fazia tempo que não viam um céu tão cheio de estrelas como naquela noite parecia um jardim florido , passaram tempo lá para poder refletir sobre coisas pois era um dos unicos momentos que a akatsuki ficava em silencio de repente o tom azulado do ceu começou a tomar um tom alaranjado anunciando o nascer do sol"**

- Estão todos aqui . Pein falou sendo o unico em pé numa mesa redonda onde todos os akatsukis se encontravam

- Sim pein-sama . Todos responderam

- Vim aqui para dar uma noticia . Pein falou pegando um Papel

- Qual un . Deidara ja estava impaciente

- Pelos cálculos a akatsuki está com um rendimento muito baixo então vamos recrutar novos membros para a akatsuki . Pein

- Eu protesto da ultima vez vocês recrutaram o idiota do tobi , un . Deidara

- Calma deidara vamos ter recomendações mais apropriadas para esse nível pois precisamos de pessoas fortes . Pein falou Então ligando uma maquina

- O que é isso . Hidan olhou atenta mente para maquina

- Isso é uma maquina de projeção Hidan . Sasori falou com o cotovelo sobre a mesa e com seus óculos (SEXYYY *O*)

- Pronto esses são as pessoas recrutadas . pein falou começando a projeção

* * *

Iai O que acharam ?

eu trabalhei duro para isso

e calma eu irei continuar a outra fic realmente eu to amando a outra fic e não vou a abandonar

e sim eu fiz outra fic com fichas pois eu to Carente e Feliz Hoje

*saltitando*

aqui o modelo da ficha *falando com voz de opera *

**:.:. ::.:.:.**

**Nome :**

**Idade :**

**Clã:**

**Aparência física :**

**Aparencia psicologica :**

**Historia de renegação : **

**Akatsuki que gosta ( gosta de namorar ) : **

**Akatsuki que odeia :**

**Quer fazer par com quem ? : **

**Mascote : **

** ~X~**

Mandem reviwes please *-*

eu trabalhei muitooo duroo pleasee *0*

Doe reviwes :D!


	2. AVISO

_** Oi minha gente eu vim aqui avisar que pelos acontecimentos **_

_**essa fic esta temporariamente parada **_

_**e agradeçam aos fulanos da nigth ! **_

_**por causa deles perdi minha vontade de continuar qualquer fic que eu tenha**_

_**então até que eu melhore essa fic está parada**_


End file.
